Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly that includes a tether wire for securing, for example, a child's or infant's seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly that includes a tether cover assembly that conceals the tether wire of the vehicle seat assembly when the tether wire is not in use.
Background Information
A rear seat assembly of a vehicle includes at least one wire tether that is a rigid part of the frame structure of the rear seat assembly. The wire tether is designed for the purpose of securing a child's or infant's seat installed on the rear seat assembly. The wire tether is a rigid member that can be approximately 6 mm in diameter. Typically, the wire tether is concealed between a horizontal portion of the seat and a vertical upright portion of the seat assembly. New proposed regulations suggest locating the tether wire within a recess formed in a lower portion of the upright portion of the seat assembly.